


Leather on Willow

by quantumff



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Cricket, F/M, I don't know anything about cricket or rich people but I do know scones, I don't know the tag for that, I'm not gonna argue about that last one, Leather Trousers, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, even if it's maybe not technically correct, gagging, if I get around to the second chapter, oh and there's an enema coming up, you know it's gotta be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumff/pseuds/quantumff
Summary: A vaguely cricket flavoured posh people fucking fantasy. Not finished but I'm stuck for now.





	Leather on Willow

**Author's Note:**

> I chickened out of two things with this. 1. Calling the protag Willow and 2. Making the male character a real life cricketer. Feel free to add these elements back in in your imagination for a special edition feel.

You walk carefully across the neatly manicured lawn of a large country estate. You're wearing nothing but a pair of tight, dark red leather trousers that are prominently double stitched with a rough buff thread.   
In your hands is a tea tray filled with a fine china tea set. Willow pattern. A large teapot, a milk jug, one cup and saucer, and a funnel. They don't make funnels for tea sets, but nevertheless it looks as antique as the rest. This little game is a family tradition.  
The tea set rattles in your shaky hands as you make your way over to the incongruous picnic table by the treeline.   
A handsome man dressed all in white waits for you, absentmindedly swinging the thick wooden bat he holds. His face lights up as you come near and he calls out to to you "you look magnificent darling". He puts the bat on the bench of the picnic table and half jogs out to meet you. "I've got a surprise for you", he says, taking the tea tray, "it's just a little something, I wasn't sure if it'd be ready in time".   
You reach the table and he carefully places the tea tray down on it before reaching underneath and pulling out a large jeweller's gift box. "Here, open it" he said, excitedly. You prise open the lid and find a scone shaped ball gag. Diamonds stud the straps at regular intervals, and the fixings are made of Welsh gold, buttery yellow and soft copper colours twirled together like the pole on a carousel horse.  
"It's beautiful" you gasp up at him. He kisses you deeply before attaching the gag to your head. As it slips in your mouth you taste something sweet. The silicone is somehow flavoured to taste just like jam and cream. Clever bastard you think.  
You bend over the picnic table next to the tea set. The sanded slats feel rough on your bare breasts.  
"Well now, let's start the innings shall we?" comes the voice from behind you, followed by an almighty WHACK right across your leather clad arse.   
You squeal around the gag.  
WHACK.  
The tea set clatters on the tray.  
WHACK.  
Your nipples scrape across the table.  
WHACK.  
Your clit twitches, growing hard.  
WHACK.  
You can feel a wet puddle growing from your pulsing cunt.  
WHACK.  
You start to cry emotional tears, the sobs awkward and strawberry flavoured as your mouth fills up with saliva.

"Marvellous, time for tea" the cricketer says brightly.


End file.
